Help Comes When You Least Expect It
by Plain and Sweet
Summary: Sapphire Stephens has been traveling a long time on a treacherous journey,but is surprised to find out that a friend of hers wants to help her along the way.
1. Debts That Can't Ever Be Repayed

**Authors Note: Hey readers,this is my first fanfiction and I am excited! I just love the pairing!**

****Steven Stone and Sapphire are both 16 years old in this story.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Pokémon.**

I have been walking for an eternity. I am painfully tired. I must rest soon before I collapse of fatigue. I spot a bench at the center of the wildflower speckled meadow. I decide to sit down and take a break ,for I have many miles to go before I reach my journey's goal.

I feel so relaxed and at peace, as I sit here on this refreshingly cool bench. A peaceful breeze rushes through the air , and I start to feel my energy coming back to me.I close my eyes and allow my mind to wander. I have many decisions to make in the future and each one will change my fate and allow me to reach my goals.

All of a sudden, I feel like I am being watched and can sense another presence nearby. I slowly open my eyes, only to meet the eyes of a dear friend of mine,who I know quite well.

This friend has been there for me throughout my first journey. He has helped me and encouraged me along the way. I owe him so much,yet I know whatever I attempt to help him with,my debt to him can never be repaid.

He has helped guide me to the harsh path of success. I spent months of endless training to defeat him in battle and finally came the moment when everything changed. The moment I defeated him in battle. My victory over him earned me: the Hoenn region Champion title,the accomplishment of most of my goals,a need to start a different journey with different goals, and his respect.

I, Sapphire Stephens did not belong in the presence of this intelligent and accomplished man. His name was Steven Stone and he was holding a golden sunflower of utmost beauty and was staring at me with wonder, sincerity, and a hint of timidness in his eyes.

**Author's Note: Well, there is my first attempt at writing a chapter of fanfiction. So do you readers out there want to this story continue? Would you like to see a different point of view? Thanks for reading and I will try to update this story on a regular the way I meant for Sapphire to be May from the anime or May from the games,but honestly I like May's counter part from the manga the best. So really in a way May is Sapphire and Sapphire is May. I was just stating this to prevent any confusion on the matter for people who haven't read the my opinion though there are technically many differences between May and Sapphire. Thanks again for Reading.**


	2. Rest,My Beauty

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short first chapter. Like I said last chapter that was my first attempt at writing a fanfiction. I sure hope this chapter makes up for the short first chapter.**

********Steven and Sapphire are both 16 years old in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or the characters in this story.**

**(Sapphire's Point of View)**

To tell the truth as much as I admire Steven Stone. I couldn't believe that he had the nerve to show up and try to help me cheer up. I am a great friend of his and he knows that I won't accept help unless I am dying. That former champion, geologist, and vice president of the Devon Corporation has great courage if he thinks I will accept any help from him. I refuse to accept help when I don't need it and I sure don't need any help right now.

Well, I will at least accept the sunflower to be polite. I stretched forth my hand and accepted the sunflower he was holding. The flower was the most beautiful plant that I have ever seen. The petals were colored in a smooth velvet gold color and the stem was a rich shade of pure grass green.

One question remained, however. Why? Why give me a beautiful sunflower? I wasn't worth the trouble and I didn't want to be burden. I may as well be polite and tell my friend thank you.

"Thank you, Steven, this flower is beautiful.", I said

"Your welcome, and by the way you need to take better care of yourself you look physically exhausted. When was the last time you decided to rest?", Steven replied.

'Ugh. I thought that sunflower was a way to start this conversation. Steven Stone has always worried about my safety and well-being since we first had been worried since I started traveling the region must have been following me, so he could nag me about his bad habits, but then again there is a cave nearby, so he probably just seen me and my looks told him I should be taking better care of himself. I just passed a cave a few miles back. I wonder what types of rare stones Steven is looking for this time.'

'Should I answer his question about me resting? I guess I should I still can't repay him for helping me on previous journey. '

I sighed.

"This is the first time I have took a break from walking in six hours, and I have been taking really good care of myself.",I said hoping he would see that I hadn't lied about the latter part of my reply. I hate lying to people, but I didn't need a former champion, billionaire, and geologist worrying about me.

"Sapphire Sarah Stephens, look at me.", Steven said in a commanding tone.

I looked at him.

"Sapphire, for every hour you walk you need to take at least a five to fifteen minute break and if I know you as well as I think I do you more than likely lied to me about taking care of yourself. Sapphire I can look at you and tell you are not taking care of yourself like you should.", Steven lectured.

'Here it was the part I was dreading. He always nags about me taking care of myself, and this time I have no choice but to listen to him since there was no place to escape from him in this meadow.'

"Sapphire, do you understand that you need to rest.A little rest will not do you any harm."

I thought about this for a few endless silent minutes.

'If I rest as much as Steven is saying, then minutes will be cut from my training. I had battles to prepare for. Even though the league in Ever Grande City doesn't get many strong challengers, I still battle with the champions and gym leaders of the region. If I rest my team will be weak and won't be able to battle and then that will reflect on me. Steven was wrong rest will cause me harm.'

"Sapphire, if you refuse to rest and take care of yourself, I will use my position as former champion and vice-executive league chairman to get an order to stop your travels and force the League director to make you take a vacation. Even when I was champion, I took time to relax. If your relaxed it will allow your mind to clear and function better and it will make any trainer who defeats the elite four and challenges you your challenger is relaxed they let their guard down somewhat. Then you as a champion have the perfect opportunity to defend your champion , Sapphire do you really want to risk your champion title just because you didn't take time to rest? Would you like to be forced to take a vacation? I know these are the last things on the planet you would want to do. Sapphire you must rest and that is all there is to it."

'Truth was I by no means had any time to take a vacation. It would be hard on me and my team ,I just got this champion title and I just love to wear the white Hoenn region champion cloak everywhere I go. I can't stand the thought of losing the champion title or the cloak.'

"Steven, you are right, I should learn to rest and relax more, before I do get caught in a whirlwind of stress and lose my title of Hoenn region champion. Thank you, Steven for helping me and enlightening me."

"Now, you are beginning to understand what I am saying to you Sapphire. I hope you will never forget this conversation. As for the thank I don't deserve it, that is what champions of the same region and great friends are no, before you regret saying something accepting help from friends does not make you weak."

"So, Steven what kind of rare stones are you looking for this time?"

"I thought you would never ask. So I take it you passed by the cave of beauty on your way to this meadow."

"To, answer your question, this time my geological quest will take me into the cave of beauty to search for fire stones, and emeralds."

"Wow Steven, those are both stones of great brilliance and sheer beauty."

"Exactly, I plan to show them off in my home in Mossdeep City when I obtain them."

"Well Steven, once you have them in your display cases, you should call me over the pokeNav to come visit and admire them."

"Perhaps, I will is such a splendid idea. I see now why you have the strength to become the champion."

"Thanks, former champion."

"By the way, Sapphire, I will be watching you and the next time we meet up, if you look as exhausted as you did today, I will make the league director force you to take a vacation. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Steven, I understand."

"I am so glad to hear that Sapphire. I really must be leaving now, the cave of beauty just waits to be explored and have the rare stones from its caverns , I will see you soon, and remember to rest. Bye."

"Bye Steven and good luck finding those rare stones in the cave of beauty."

"Thanks and farewell former champion."

'I am rejoicing that he is , I still don't think he will meet up with me again anytime , he has a cave to explore and I am going to Fortree city by surfing and walking from Mauville.I won't be seeing him soon. I don't have to worry about taking a forced vacation.'

I looked down and noticed the sunflower in my hand now was in shreds. Steven gave me this sunflower so I could have something to take out my anger on while he was telling me I had to rest.

I arose from the bench in the wildflower meadow and called out my Skyarmory.

"Skyarmory please take me to Mauville."

**(Steven Stone's Point of View)**

I was walking away from the wildflower meadow and headed toward the cave of beauty. It really doesn't surprise me that I found Sapphire sitting on a bench completely exhausted and tired. She needs to rest more.

'But, why in the world do I care what she does. If it was Winona,Roxanne,Glacia,Phoebe,Flannery,or Liza I would honestly care. I want to keep telling myself that it was because she was champion and only defeated you because once you were like her and never took the time to ,I feel like there is something more that would explain my behavior to feel like I should care about the well being of the petite girl.'

At that moment, I realized that I care so much about Sapphire because; I do and have always had feelings for her.

I wanted to deny the feelings, but I couldn't. Sapphire was just a great person overall. She was intelligent, kind to almost everyone, selfless, tough, and beautiful inside and outside. She has a heart of gold.

'I wish I could be with her.'

I really did mean what I told her about forcing her to take a vacation. I have enough authority in the Leauge with the league director in lilycove to make her take a vacation.

Not resting was the main reason, I had lost my champion title and I don't want her to suffer the same fate.

As I was walking along I noticed that I had finally reached the cave of beauty. Things were becoming exciting as I took my first few steps into the cave. I was thrilled at the thought of what rare stones might lie ahead. I would be here a while.

The cave was a complicated maze, but with great work and perseverance I managed to reach the deepest part of the cavern.

I spotted a bright glimmer out of the corner of my eye. I turned around and found a stone was wedged in the rock wall of the cave. I dug around on the wall for half an hour until I was able to remove the stone.

It was a stone that was as blue as the crystal sea. It was beautiful in every way. It had such a shine to it like I have never seen before. It sparkled when the faintest hint of sunlight would come into contact with. It was a sign, that I needed to get out of here and make sure a friend of mine was safe. Why would I want to do this, you ask?

I had to do this because that stone was none other than a beautiful sapphire.

**Author's Note: Love it or hate it? Please tell me? Well that is chapter two. Would the readers like to see this continue? By the way the thoughts of the characters have been indicated by the(') symbol, because I couldn't think of another way to do it. If you all do want this story to continue I will update on a regular basis.**


End file.
